ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Taro (character)
Taro is the son of Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra. He has trained ever since he was a young boy. He features a more offensive style of attacking and focuses on inflicting damage on his opponent. He was trained to be the most powerful Ultraman. He is a master at the Land of Light, where he teaches young warrior and adults alike how to fight at the Ultra Coliseum. He is even called Master Taro 'by the Ultra Brothers. History Taro was sent to earth 9 years after Ultraman was. Unlike many other Ultras, he didn't go t o Earth. The human that was chosen for him (who was recently killed by Astromons ) was brought to him by the other ultra brothers. After the merge was complete, Kotaro was taken back to present day Earth being the human host of Taro and as Astromons was ravaging a city Kotaro turned into Taro. Not long after Astromons's defeat Kotaro joined ZAT and fought in a new era of kaiju. Many foes yound and old would threaten the Earth, but Taro and ZAT defeated them time and again with occassional help from the other five Ultra Brothers from the weaklings to monsters only Taro could defeat. After Samekujira attacked and Valkie fled Kotaro wanted to show the other Ultras he wanted to keep his humanity by no longer wanting to be Taro's host. Taro may be the only Ultra to go to Earth to fight off an age of aliens or monsters and not having a human host afterwards, but he would come back to Earth to assist Ultraman Mebius when it was his time to prove himself. 'Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers During the great battle against U-Killersaurus Neo, the Ultra Brothers and Ultraman Mebius were already running out of energy, however, suddenly to lights emerge form the darkness of the sky, and Ultraman Zoffy and Taro appear descending from the sky. They gave energy back to the Ultras and they were prepared to fight against the mighty chouju. During the battle, Taro is the first Ultra to use his signature move, the Storium Ray. After Mebius was trapped in the monster's claws, all the Ultra Brothers combined into one with Mebius, forming Mebius Infinity, and destroying U-Killersaurus and Yapool's reign of terror. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Ultraman Taro first appears at the Ultra Coliseum watching his students train to become when they grow up Ultra Warriors. Moments later, after Ultraman Belial was freed, Taro's students were all fighting against Belial in the Space Prison, with Belial easily defeating them all. Suddenly Taro appeared and started fighting with Belial, Taro used his Storium Ray but Belial avoided it, and Taro quickly grabbed Belial and they both fell to the Land of Light. After they both crash on the planet, Belial reveals that Taro was defeated by him, and throws him unconscious to the ground. Belial fought against every Ultra Warrior, and the Ultra Brothers, and after he defeated Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra, he was going to shot them to kill them, but when Belial fired his beam, Taro appeared and almost sacrificed himself to save his father and mother from death. Belial took away the Plasma Spark, thus causing the death of the Land of Light, but Ultraman Taro manages to save the Land of Light's destruction by saving the last light remaining. A time later, Ultraman, Ultra Seven and Mebius appear to restore their Ultra forms, they see Taro completely frozen due to the death of the Land of Light, after Taro sees them, he restores their Ultra forms, and says that this light is "our last chance", and he then fails into a frozen trance while still cradling the remaning light. Ultraman, Ultra Seven, Mebius the go to the plasma spark tower to regain enough energy to fight Belial, Taro is revived for a breif second but still frozen and he gives the Ultra trio his remaning enery berfore going back into his dormant state. He is later revived with every other Ultra being on Planet Ultra. Abilities *'Storium Ray '- Taro's signature move involves Taro charging up energy throughout his entire body form and firing the beam in a T-shaped pose, where his left fist rests on the bottom of his right arm, somewhat an inverse version of the usual Energy Rays of other Ultramen. *'Neo-Storium Ray': A plus-style variation of the Storium Ray, similar to the regular Specium Ray. *'Swallow Kick': From 600 meters up. *'Atomic Punch': Propelled by his transformation momentum. *'Multiple flips in mid air': Taro makes a jump, perform some backflips before delivering a powerful fly kick, usually at the start of a battle. *'Twinkle Way': A tunnel he creates to gain access to the Land of Light. *'Ultra Nenriki (Willpower):'Makes his enemy think Taro gets his head chopped off (against Enmargo). *'Taro Bracelet': Converts into a lance. Fires blue rings of light (Set Beam). *'King Bracelet': An upgrade of the Taro Bracelet delivered by the Mother of Ultra. Converts into a muzzle, a plastic blue bucket filled with water for waking up drunken monster Beron, and a "magic hand." Fires a Bracelet Beam. Also allows Taro to divide into two and confuse enemies. *'Ultra Slash-like '''ring of light (episode 47). *'Ultra Six-in-One (or Ultra Overlapping): Where he merges with the Five Ultra Brothers so that he is strong enough to enter the fires of the Ultra Tower to retrieve the Ultra Bell to defeat Mururoa (episode 25). *'''Cosmo Miracle Beam: a powerful laser he shoots from his raised arm and the side of his body, including his armpit, after combining with his five other brothers. Used only in Ultraman Story movie against Grand King. *'Guts Needle': beam fired from his fists and an Ultra Funryū (a six-coloured smoke screen). *'Ultra Dynamite': A dashing attack in which Taro is engulfed in flames. The impact causes an explosion and Taro teleports away. Gallery UltramanTaro2.png|Belial showing to the Ultras the defeated Taro. UltramanTaro3.png|Ultraman Taro sacrificing his life to save his parents. Zoffy,Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra and Taro.jpg|Ultraman Taro alongside Father of Ultra, Ultra Mother and Comander Zoffy. Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Brothers